


Backseat Romance

by rikkafish



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikkafish/pseuds/rikkafish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is it. This is what he has been eagerly waiting for, ever since Dave suggested that John go to prom with him 'as, I dunno, my date or whatever.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backseat Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Katlyn's birthday! TuT Sorry it's a little late.
> 
> Thank you to Lilo for helping me out, too~

This is it. This is what he has been eagerly waiting for, ever since Dave suggested that John go to prom with him 'as, I dunno, my date or whatever.' He has wanted this for ages. He had gotten a glimpse of Dave's perky, bare ass six months ago (when he accidentally walked in on him changing pants), and he had made it his life goal to put his hands on that ass. So far, everything had been going exactly how he wants it, and now he is faced with the very real prospect of being able to shove his hands down the back of Dave's trousers and getting a good grope of those firm cheeks.

So why is he just sitting here?

Dave is next to him in the back of John's old, beat up Chevy Lumina, talking endlessly as he is prone to do when John gets quiet. John had stopped listening when Dave's hand had moved to his knee, and now it's just sitting there. On John's knee.

It's dark, because they're parked in the deserted lot of a department store that had shut down months ago and there are no lights besides the moon. It's hot; the Lumina's air conditioning had broke within a month of John buying the old thing, and even though it's night, it's just on the edge of summer, and even without the heavy coat of his suit, his clothes feel too warm.

He finally works up the courage to look at Dave. He's talking about pancakes now, something about how they taste better at five in the morning, and John does not care at all. He's getting just a little tired of hearing Dave's voice. Doesn't he have to breathe?

"Shut up," John says finally, and Dave's mouth snaps shut, mostly out of surprise.

He turns to look at John, red eyes peering over the top of his shades. "What?"

"We came here to make out," John says, irritated. "Why are we just sitting here?"

Dave's look of surprise doesn't change. "What?" he repeats.

John sighs deeply, then decides he would just have to take matters into his own hands. He grabs Dave's face and yanks him forward. His intention is to kiss the fuck out of his boyfriend; what actually happens is not nearly so awesome. He had miscalculated his angle of attack, and they bump foreheads painfully, their glasses colliding at just the right angle to dig into the bridge of John's nose. He jerks back with a yelp of pain, echoed by Dave, and rubs his nose with an embarrassed look.

"Shit, Egbert, I had no idea you liked it so rough," Dave says, his glasses pushed up into his hair. John's face gets hot at the implication and he shoves Dave's shoulder.

"That was an accident, you ass," he snaps. "One of us had to take action!"

Dave laughs. He pulls his shades off and folds them up before tossing them (gently, very gently) into his rumpled up coat in the front seat. "You took some pretty violent action," he says. "Pretty sure you broke my nose. I might have to sue you."

"A broken nose would improve your features," John tells him, and then shrieks in laughter when Dave's fingers suddenly find the ticklish spot on the side of his stomach. Damn, he never should have revealed that little secret. He swats at Dave's hands, Dave tries to deflect the swats at the same time, and the minor tussle that followed ended with Dave half on top of John, pinning him by the wrists to the car. It isn't until John brings his leg up almost defensively than they realize the intimate position.

John tugs his wrist easily out of Dave's grasp, and his hands come to rest on the other boy's chest. He presses his fingers into the cloth, and he can feel Dave's heart pounding. It feels like it's pounding throughout his whole body, and then he realizes that it's just his own heart. He stares at his hands.

Shit. He's pretty sure he's seen this movie before. He knows how it ends. Two teenagers in the back of an old car, tangled up like this?

"I hope you brought condoms, because I'm too young for a kid."

Dave's expression shifts instantly from romantic curiosity to stunned confusion. "What?"

John laughs suddenly, and then snorts, which just causes him to laugh harder. "Holy shit, dude, you know how it goes," he says between giggles. "Two teenagers, back seat, no condoms, and suddenly they're parents!"

"Pretty sure we're missing some pieces for that," Dave says with a roll of his eyes, then adds, "and we've got too many of other pieces."

John's laughter subsides and his fingers find the buttons of Dave's shirt. "I guess we don't have to worry about babies, then," he says. "But it is really hot in here."

"Yeah, no duh, the A/C's--" Dave cuts off when John undoes one of the buttons. "Wait. Oh. Oh."

Yeah. Oh. John considers calling him a dumbass, making fun of him for being so slow to catch on, but then he decides they've wasted enough time. There's plenty of time to make fun of Dave later. He tilts his head up towards Dave's and closes his eyes, waiting.

"What are you doing, dude?"

Holy shit, how was anyone this dense? John's eyes open. "Trying to make this romantic," he says. His tone is entirely exasperated. "I'm the hero, you're the damsel in distress I've saved from the Russian mafia, and now you're going to give me the kiss I earned."

Dave shakes his head. "First of all, that's not romantic at all," he says. "Your idea of romance comes from action movies. And apparently, _Riding In Cars With Boys_."

"Riding in what with what?"

"Exactly. Look, bro, you aren't going to get any good ideas for romance from a movie," Dave continues to explain. "You just gotta know how to do it. It's like instinct."

John is dubious about this. Romance had never quite been Dave's thing, he was just accidentally charming when he tried so hard to be cool, when he was really just a dork who liked to write his own raps and collect dead things in jars. His attempt at romancing John was sidling up to him next to his locker after school and mumbling about prom. John was surprised that he hadn't written out a whole rap. Or maybe he had, and he'd just chickened out.

Speaking of raps.

"You're not about to rap at me, are you?" John asks quietly, tone accusing.

Dave's mouth closes, and he shakes his head. That basically confirms that he had been making up a rap on the spot. "Not immediately, anyway," he admits. "I was working up to it."

"That's not romantic," John says. "Rap is never romantic."

"I'm writing it for you, that's romantic," Dave protests. "Seriously, just listen. _See this ass, I'm about to make it mine_ \--"

John puts a hand over Dave's mouth, shaking his head. "No. We're not going there," he says as sternly as possible. Dave stares back at him, and there is a moment of silence between them. John finally lowers his hand, testing the waters.

He is surprised when Dave doesn't immediately say anything. Instead, he looks thoughtful, and maybe a little confused. This is slightly worrisome to John.

"Dave?" he questions quietly.

Dave suddenly looks very intense. "I'm going to kiss you now."

So that's what it feels like when your heart skips a beat. John tries to keep his breathing under control. "Okay," he says quietly.

Dave kisses him.

John feels like he's flying.

It's not the first time they've kissed, even including the awful attempt John had made earlier. It's not even the second, third, or fourth time. John doesn't know what number they're up to, but he does know that they are definitely improving. He learns new things about Dave with every little touch, like how he goes weak when John's tongue traces his bottom lip, and the little pleased noises he makes when John gives him a kiss on the cheek, or how his cheeks tinge pink when John tries to hold his hand.

With this kiss, he's finding that there are still things to learn. He lifts his leg just a bit more and Dave's hips rock forward, pushing into John's to create wonderful friction. A moan escapes from Dave's lips, so soft and quiet that John tasted more than heard it, and the idea that John is the one drawing these sounds out of this beautiful boy makes his entire body tingle. Dave moving steadily against him, and they finally find the right angle. John can feel how hard Dave is through the thick cloth of their pants; he hates it as much as he loves it. It's amazing, but it's not enough.

Without breaking the kiss, John slides a hand between them to paw frantically at the front of the other boy's pants. Dave realizes what's going on and lifts his hips just a little to give John some room to work, but it only takes a few moments before John realizes that trying to undo someone else's pants in a tight space with one hand and both eyes closed is not as easy as he thought it would be. He grunts in frustration, then pushes Dave off him.

"What are you doing?" Dave asks. When John looks at him to answer, he has to pause for a moment. Dave's hair is ruffled, his cheeks were high in color, and his lips are red and swollen. John's dick has to remind him that he can keep kissing him if he could actually stop staring for a minute.

"Can't get your pants undone," John mumbles, squirming around until he can get both hands between them. It's still not easy. His dick asks him to please hurry up, and John sighs heavily, exasperated. "Did you fucking super glue these or something?"

Dave swats John's hands away. "No, ugh, back off a minute," he says. He sits up so he can undo his own pants, then gets to work on John's. When he pops the button open a moment later, he looks down at John triumphantly. "Seriously, it's that easy."

"You had a better angle," John protests. Dave just snorts shortly before leaning down to kiss John again.

It's even better now, especially with Dave's hand dragging their pants lower, just enough so he can line their cocks up and feel him with only their boxers in the way. John is the one groaning this time. He slides his fingers through Dave's hair and bucks his hips eagerly. Dave swallows every sound John makes, and if this isn't the hottest thing ever--

Suddenly Dave crashes down on top of him, the kiss breaking as he curses in surprise. John jumps to see what had happened, and realizes he's closer to the door than he thought; he hits his head on it a moment later with a grunt. The sound prompts Dave into moving, but he just scrambles to push himself up off John. He sits up too fast, forgetting that he's higher than normal, half-straddling John, and he hits his own head on the roof of the car.

He doesn't even make a noise. He sits very still while John rubs his own head, and John laughs when he realized the stupidity of the situation.

Dave's cheeks turn red, and that just makes John laugh more.

"Shut up," he snaps. "My hand slipped, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I'm not laughing at you," John promises through quiet laughter. "I hit my head on the door. This is probably really unsexy."

Dave wets his lips and John feels himself heat up as those red eyes drag over his body, stopping at the tent in his boxers. "I dunno," the blond says quietly. "Just gotta get back in the rhythm, right?"

He leans down again, carefully this time. John reaches with one hand, fingers pressing into Dave's neck to pull him down again. Once their lips touch again, it's like the whole incident hadn't ever happened. John rolls his hips up when Dave's hips roll down, and they were back in the rhythm. It's awkward, jerky, and uneven, but it's still perfect to John. There's a heat inside him that he had never really felt before, not from any exploration and experimentation he had done by himself. The fact that it's Dave above him makes it all the better.

The kiss that had started deep and slow is quickly becoming frantic and distracted. They spend more time breathing into one another, lips barely brushing, than actually in a liplock. Dave's hands are exploring now, pushing John's shirt up and digging into the skin of his ribs. Nails scrape gently down his sides; John arches his back, and he never wants this moment to end.

But his youth and inexperience are making sure that it does. Dave's lips move from his mouth to his neck, and as soon as he presses a kiss to the bit of skin exposed above his collar, John is cursing loudly, a string of expletives and gibberish peppered with Dave's name pouring out of his mouth. He feels Dave tense up against him, and go still. John feels the breathless moans on his neck as he comes down from his high. He smiles, so completely content, and scratches gently at Dave's scalp.

"Holy shit," Dave says, his voice cracking. "That was. I thought."

A speechless Dave. John feels accomplished. "Yeah, holy shit," he says. "Why the hell did we wait so long?"

"I was trying to stay a virgin 'til marriage, you've ruined me," Dave says. He's collapsed against John now, his cheek resting on John's shoulder. John can't see his face, but he knows he's smiling. He can hear it in his tone. 

"I'd say sorry, but I'm not," John tells him, closing his eyes. The semen that was now staining his boxers was cooling. It was uncomfortable and sticky. He wrinkles his nose. "We should get going, though."

Dave lifts his head. "What, you're just gonna use me and lose me?" he asks. "Harsh, Egbert. If I'd known that's all you wanted from me, I would have held out a lot longer."

John kisses the tip of his nose. "Not by a long shot, Strider," he replies. "You're coming home with me, and then I'm getting some new boxers and out of this fucking suit, and then you are going to stay the night."

Dave smiles slightly. "Yeah, fine, I guess that's okay," he says.

They fix their clothes while giggling like schoolgirls and sneaking kisses. John feels giddy, and he's not sure if it's because he's so head over heels for his best friend-- who feels the same, judging by the stupid grin on his face-- or if it's just a high from his first mutual orgasm. A combination of both, he decides.

They're halfway to John's house, hands linked between the seats, when an unhappy thought strikes John.

"Hey, I never got to grope your butt!" he realizes, pouting.

Dave laughs and squeezes John's hand. "It's cool, dude," he says. "You'll get another chance."

John glances at Dave before looking back at the road. "Yeah, fine," he agrees, his smile sneaking back across his lips. 

Later that night, curled up with Dave in bed and kissing lazily, John learns something new: Dave has an incredibly ticklish butt.


End file.
